Existence
by Kairi and Cloud
Summary: This fanfic wasn't supposed to exist. But then again, neither were they.
1. Revivals

**Disclaimer: ** The only things we own are our original characters. The rest is sadly not ours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobodies are created

Born of darkness

Half-lives

Emotionless and impure

_Or are they?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Majestic, swirling darkness interrupted the otherwise tomb-like atmosphere of the Alter of Naught. The snake-like tendrils of darkness were wrapped tenderly around a small frame. The darkness slowly released its hold, setting the delicate figure on the ground tenderly. Then the darkness receded slowly from its delivery. When the small figure shifted slightly, the darkness seemed to be satisfied. Seconds later, the Alter of Naught had returned to its tomb-like silence, except for the quiet breaths of the petite blonde sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Pale hands met with tired eyes and rubbed gently, and a small yawn escaped from a not-so-small mouth. Getting up slowly, the blonde opened her eyes for the first time. The deep cerulean orbs scanned the gloomy scenery around her. Tossing her golden hair, she walked around, trying to remember.

_Who am I? Where am I? Is there anyone else here? Am I all...alone?_

She couldn't come up with an answer to any of her questions. She couldn't think of anything that had happened to her beyond waking up. Walking forward, she noticed steps going down towards another room. Deciding that exploring might bring back some type of memory, she set off down the white stairs.

Walking. She just kept walking from one strange location to another. While she was walking, she pondered what she was doing.

_I need someone that can help me...tell me what's going on..._

When she entered another room, she stopped suddenly. Another girl was at the opposite entrance. With deep brown hair and slightly tanned skin, she had a similar ragged outfit, except for a piece of dirty mauve cloth tied so that it covered her eyes.

"Who...are you?" the blonde asked, her voice shaking.

"Who am I? That's a question that I've been trying to answer since I got here. I can't seem to remember anything." the brunette answered.

"I'm having that same problem...I'm beginning to think that this is the start. This is where my life began...it's the only thing that makes sense to me" the blonde said, looking down.

"That makes sense...but it seems kinda...odd." the brunette responded, rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean...this place seems..."

"Familiar." The blonde finished for her.

"Yeah...it really does. Hey, I wonder what this room is called..."

"Proof of Existence." the blonde said quietly. Then she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

_How did I know that...?_

Suddenly, she had an idea of what she should do. She walked down towards the brunette, and then walked towards the end of the line

_No. 11, No, 12, No. 13..._

She stopped and looked at No. 13. The Key of Destiny. The only one that was still glowing a vibrant blue. Suddenly, a flash of blue light brought forth two new stones. These were both glowing a pure white. With a shaking hand, the blonde reached forward and touched the glowing pure white stone. In an instant, the white was replaced by a vibrant blue. And the blonde's dirty rags was replaced by a strange black outfit that fit her perfectly. She marveled at the feeling of strength she now had. She turned back to her proof of existence and gasped.

No. 14 The Raging Storm of Deceit

She looked at the brunette with wide eyes, and then nodded. She was surprised when she saw the brunette run towards the remaining white proof of existence. The brunette placed her hand eagerly against the white and then a flash of blue light brought on the same reaction as before. The brunette had on the same outfit as the blonde now, and her mauve rag had been replaced by a thick, long piece of beautiful silver cloth. The brunette smiled and looked down at her proof of existence.

No. 15 The Psyche Encroacher

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"So, we're in this together now, huh?" the brunette asked jokingly.

"Nah, I prefer to work alone." the blonde teased back.

The blonde looked at the red proofs all around her. Some were even cracked and broken in places. She felt almost...sad...when she looked at them.

"Do you think that red means...dead?" the blonde asked uncertainly.

"Well...I don't know...but I get the feeling that is what is means." the brunette answered.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have one of them around to help us out? I mean, I still don't know who I am or what I'm really doing..." the blonde said, looking downcast.

"Maybe...we can bring some back..." the brunette said quietly.

The brunette stopped suddenly in front of No. 9's proof. The Melodious Nocturne. She turned to the blonde, her expression slightly playful.

"I pick this one. Take your pick. The worst that can happen is having it not work, so I think I'm gonna do it."

The blonde looked about trying to pick out one that seemed the most appealing. She stopped as well, right to the left of the brunette.

_No. 8. The Flurry of Dancing Flames..._

"I pick this one." the blonde said, looking determined.

Both girls turned to face one another and began to chant. They did not know how they knew the chant that they were both performing, but they apparently knew it well. Both were saying the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion, but continued to chant. Then they simultaneously turned to the proofs they were in front of. Both placed their hands onto the red stones in front of them, and were shocked when their hands passed through. A larger hand grabbed each smaller one gently. Both girls pulled, and were excited to see a person emerging from each proof. With a final tug from each girl, two larger figures toppled out of the proofs and onto the girls pulling them out.

The blonde looked up into the bright green eyes just inches away from her own. He looked slightly surprised and confused. Below his mesmerizing green eyes were purple triangle tattoos that she found quite beautiful. Suddenly it registered that he was still on top of her, and it seemed to register to him too. He jumped up suddenly and turned away to hide his blush. When he regained his composure, he turned and looked at the blonde who had given him a second chance at life.

"Thank you...um...hey, what's your name?" the redhead asked.

"Um, I was kinda hoping you could help me out with that one..." the blonde answered nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette could feel the pressure on her. She knew that the person she pulled had fallen on her, but she didn't know who it was or what he or she looked like. For the first time, she felt curious as to why she was blindfolded. She didn't know it, but so was he. Gently, he started to pull down the sliver blindfold. Hazel eyes met with blue-green for only an instant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She saw him there, fighting a boy with spiky brown hair. The boy seemed to be winning. Suddenly, the blonde dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his head, yelling out something she couldn't hear. He vanished into darkness, and then, she heard the spiky brunette's words ringing in her ears._

_"Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?"_

_She turned her head to the side, unable to watch. Then she heard another voice._

_"Hey, Sora! Don't antagonize them!"_

_Sora. **Sora**. The name kept ringing in her ears. She shut her eyes, unable to take anymore. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what happened?" she heard someone ask.

The brunette realized that she was back. She also realized where she had gone. _His memories. _Now she knew that she had the power to access people's thoughts, fears, and memories. She could also use her gift to discover when someone was telling the truth or lying, just by accessing their thoughts. _A useful talent. _

"Oh, I don't know," she said hastily, pulling her sliver blindfold back over her eyes. "I brought you back and then----"

She stopped suddenly when she found herself in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" he said, grinning wildly. "I'm so...happy..." he broke off, looking confused. "I'm...happy?"

"Well, I would be too if I was you." the brunette said.

"No...no this is...I actually feel happy! I didn't think that we could feel!" He jumped up off of her and ran around excitedly.

"What do you mean,' you didn't think you could feel'?" she asked curiously as she started to get up.

Suddenly, he stopped running around. "Don't you know anything about who you are?" he asked uncertainly.

"Apparently not. I don't even know my name...I was hoping you could explain things..." she said softly.

"This could take a while..." he said looking exasperated. "So I might as well start off with my name. I'm Demyx. And you...well...why don't you pick the first name that pops into your head."

"Nyxsuru." she said confidently, then looked slightly confused.

"Haha, surprised at how easy it was? That's a pretty name. I think it will suit you just fine. Now, let's start wi--AXEL!!!!!"

Demyx noticed Axel standing a few feet away, and took off and tackled the startled redhead. "Axel, you're back too! This is great!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Wow, you're slow, Demyx I noticed you there a long time ago. You just looked a little busy talking to that little brunette." Axel said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Who's that?" Demyx asked, gesturing towards the blonde girl.

"Oh, she's the one who brought me back. She hasn't picked out a name yet." Axel responded.

"Hi, I'm Gabontrix!" the blue-eyed blonde said with a smile, contradicting Axel's previous statement. "Nice to meet you, Demyx."

"And I'm Nyxsuru!" the brunette said, joining the three. "Nice to meet you, Axel."

"Axel, they don't know any--"

"I'm aware. That's why we need to explain things. But not here. We need a place to live in, and I'm sick of this world." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about the old abandoned mansion in Twilight Town? We can fix it up, and we won't be bothered there." Demyx suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Ladies?" Axel asked politely.

"Sounds good to me too." Nyxsuru said happily.

"Lead the way!" Gabontrix said enthusiastically.

Axel opened up a darkness portal. "Right this way."

Gabontrix and Nyxsuru looked slightly wary of the dark portals; nonetheless they walked in hesitantly, followed by Demyx and Axel.

_This explaining thing is sure gonna take a while..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Well, there's the first chapter.

**Kairi:** Please review. This is our first KH fanfic and we need something to tell us if we are doing okay or not.

**Cloud:** Updates may be slow, but the more reviews we have, the faster we type (wink wink)

**Kairi: ** Oh, and if you are confused by the summary, this fanfic didn't start out as one. It was an aim conversation gone mad. And it evolved into this.

**Cloud:** We're pretty much insane like that.

**Kairi: ** Remember, review please!


	2. Arrival

Kairi- Woooo I ate about 50 slim jims writing this chapter but it was well worth the clogged arteries┘ But I really wanted to get this fic going again and Cloud didn▓t feel like it. So me and Zack typed it up.

Zack- I was the stenographer! hopefully Kairi had the right word┘laughs but yayy! Read and review pleasee? Ill give you all cookies. And hugs! Everybody loves cookies and hugs! So do it! 

Kairi- yeah

Zack- kay thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the elegant ribbons of darkness slithered back into the damp, neglected lawn of a long forgotten mansion there was a small sound of an intake of breath. The trip was so sudden, the change in landscape so drastic, it took the breath away from a small golden haired individual. The white, tomb like place seemed to have melted away during their expedition in the darkness. Now a warm glow fell across everything in sight, from the towering tree tops to the rusted, twisted iron fence that separated them from the glorious, but somewhat ruined mansion in front of them.

⌠What is it?■ asked a voice just a little above a whisper barely covering the fear in her voice. She was frustrated by her lack of sight, and she cursed the soft luscious ribbon covering her eyes. She could tell they were somewhere different by the smell and moisture in the air and how the ground seemed softer here. Apart from that she knew nothing about her surroundings.

⌠Its beautiful,■ the awe struck blonde said with her glittering blue eyes glues to the majestic curved windows in the sturdy, worn brick wall. To her it was. The house seemed to smile down upon their small group, inviting them in. It looked much less hostile than the barren wasteland they were at just moments ago.

⌠And it is our new home,■ said a tall cloaked figure. His voice was thick, with confidence and comfort. A small smirk of sheer relief and happiness spread across his striking face as he shook a piece of flaming red hair our of his emerald eyes. 

The very idea of a new life, a new beginning, is enough to give hope. The ambitions of the former Organization 13 no longer coursed through either Axel or Demyx▓s veins. Redemption is enough reason for living a peaceful life. 

⌠Well aren▓t you coming? Or are you just gonna stand there?■ Axel said, to bring the rest of his company out of their trance. 

Gabontrix tossed her luscious golden hair as she shook herself out of the trance-like state she had acquired, ⌠Oh yeah, uh, coming■ she said as she trotted up to the scarlet haired individual.

The sound of receding footsteps cause Nyxsuru to tense up. They forgot her? How can they? They▓re not going to leave her. Being alone and not being able to see is excruciating, even in thought. She could feel how her hands were starting to shake. 

⌠What, you thought that we were gonna leave you? Come on!■ said Demyx, reaching a hand out to the blindfolded girl and taking her by the elbow, leading her gently to the rest of their companions. 

Even though that this contact was sheerly casual, each of them could feel a connection that seemed to have sprouted out of nowhere. A connection that cannot be severed through the sands of time, but was as unexplainable as how the nobodies came into existence. 

⌠You know, I┘ I uhh┘.I really cant wait to start to explain to you what you are capable of■ said Demyx, with a slight blush across his cheeks, thankful that the silvery cloth obstructed her vision. 

⌠Yeah, me too,■ she replied, not missing the hesitation in his voice, causing her to blush as well. They both walked up to the ruined mansion in step with one another. As Demyx opened the door, the figures of both Axle and Gabontrix stood rigid in the doorway. She could feel the difference in the grip that Demyx had on her arm, he was alarmed. Then with a slight twinge in her head a image of a familiar face flashed into her mind.

⌠Sora,■ whispered the blind Nyxsuru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi- I want a slim jim┘. 


	3. Rage

**Cloud: ** Kairi would not stop bugging me for this chapter. I wanted to poke my eyes out.

**Kairi:** Yeah, well next time don't insist on writing the next chapter by yourself.

**Cloud: ** You suck. I hope this chapter gets more reviews than the last one.

**Kairi: ** Yeah yeah, whatever...

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it. There.

* * *

"It's true...you're back...you're not dead..."

Nyxsuru heard the whisper clearly, the male's voice full of raw emotion. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened behind the silver blindfold. She was sure that it was Sora standing before them, the presence was so similar to the one that she remembered from Demyx's thoughts. But the voice that she heard, the voice of the male standing before them all, was not that of Sora's.

"Who...?" she began to ask.

"Roxas," Axel breathed, a look of wonder and concern on his handsome face. "What's-"

"I haven't got much time," the blonde quickly interrupted, panic-stricken as his form flickered. He was more of an apparition than a solid being, and his figure would fade in and out, but his voice remained steady. "I can't separate myself from him for long periods of time without him noticing."

"He can recognize your presence now? Before he didn't even know that you existed!" Demyx exclaimed, clearly lost.

"I've come to warn all of you," the cobalt-eyed Keybearer continued, ignoring the musician's interruption and the distracting way that his own body kept fading in and out of sight.

"He's coming for you. His orders are to exterminate you all. If he managed to do it the first time, he'll be able to do it again. He's only gotten stronger in the time that you've been...gone."

"Who's got orders to exterminate us?" Gabontrix asked in a small voice, her hands shaking in fear.

Again, Roxas ignored the interruption. "Please," he pleaded, his deep blue eyes focused on Axel's emerald green. "I'll do all that I can to stop him, but please...please don't die on me again."

And with that, the blonde flickered twice and then vanished altogether.

"Wow...I don't think he's ever sounded this concerned about me...I'm touched," Axel marveled, trying to make light of the situation.

Gabontrix stalked over to where the red-head was standing and punched him on the arm. "What the hell is going on?! Who the hell was that, who the hell wanted to exterminate us, and what the hell are we going to do about it!?" she shrieked.

"You do realize that you said 'hell' four times in just two sentences, right?" Axel asked, earning him another punch on the arm.

"I'm serious," she hissed, "I want answers, and I want them now. What are we going to do about this. First of all, who was that just now, and who wants to kill us?"

"That was Sora's nobody." Nyxsuru said in a hushed voice. "And Sora himself is the one that is going to kill us."

"Correction: Sora is the one that is going to _attempt_ to kill us. I'm not letting him this time. I won't be murdered by the same hands twice." Demyx said forcefully, putting his hand on Nyxsuru's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"But he killed you both once already. How can you say something like that when Roxas said that he's gotten even more powerful?" the petite blonde asked, her voice shaking.

"He only killed Demyx. I more or less sacrificed myself..." Axel said, clenching his hands into tight fists. "...for the slime that's about to stab me in the back."

"Ha, that's rich." Demyx laughed bitterly. "You, of all people, talking about backstabbing as if you're above it."

In a flash, Axel summoned his chakrams and launched himself at Demyx. The musician simply summoned his sitar in retaliation and blocked Axel's bold attack. The fiery nobody jumped back gracefully and sent a wall of flames at the other male, who doused them with a great surge of water.

"Don't talk about that as if you understand!" Axel roared as he launched a fireball at Demyx. The instrument-wielding nobody conjured up an even larger ball of water, one that engulfed the fireball and reduced it to nothing.

"Stop it, both of you!" Gabontrix yelled, her emotions torn between awe, fear, and anger. "We've got more important things to worry about than what you two did to each other in the past!"

The two men ignored her as they continued attacking one another. Water and fire flew through the air as the two engaged in a deadly, but beautiful fight.

"Stop it." Gabontrix repeated, sounding even angrier than before. Again she was ignored.

"I don't think that they are going to listen," Nyxsuru said softly. "I don't think that they want to."

"I don't care if they want to or not. They **are **going to listen to me," she ground out, her rage getting the best of her. Her anger led her to instinct, and without realizing what she was doing, she reached out in front of her and sliced through the air horizontally with her arm, her fingers curled loosely. In her hand she felt a sudden warmth as something solid began to form. Her fingers closed around a metal object, yellow and slightly warm to the touch. The round, long object was thinnest where she held it, but it got wider as it went out from there, until it came to the ends that tapered off into orange, lethal points. It was a strange object, but she instantly recognized it as her weapon. Without hesitation, she darted forward between where Axel and Demyx were fighting.

Just as the two were about to connect, they stopped short. Only a second before, the space between them was clear, but now Gabontrix occupied that space. She was standing between them, holding her weapon at both of their throats, the points on both ends glistening maliciously.

"I said **stop**," she growled menacingly, her cerulean eyes clouded over with crazed anger. "Or I'll kill both of you."

* * *

**Cloud:** La la la la cliffie...

**Kairi: ** Will Gabontrix actually go psycho-muderer on Axel and Demyx?

**Cloud: ** Next chapter you'll find out.

**Kairi:** ...I hate you.

**Cloud: ** Yeah yeah, whatever. Be sure to review to make sure that this new chapter gets more than the last!


	4. Conflict

Kairi- I don't know.

Zack- I checked it

Kairi- This has taken forever.

Zack- You can say that again.

Kairi- hahahahahhhh dandelion crystal scarecrow

Zack- uhhhh, on with the fic!

--

"I said **stop**," Gabontrix growled menacingly, her cerulean eyes clouded over with crazed anger. "Or I'll kill both of you."

The air was thick with tension, every breath was cautious, no one moved. The fight escalated so quickly it left Nyxsuru in shock. All three of her only companions were at each others' throats, and she could barely move her shaking hands. _I have to do something, or they all are going to kill each other. _She took a steadying breath, and untied the gorgeous frosty ribbon obstructing her vision.

"Gabontrix, please, think about what you're doing," she said, her eyes glued to the back of the blonde's head. She pretended not to hear the brunette's voice, nor did she not move one muscle from her fighting stance. "At least look at me," Nyxsuru pleaded once again. This time the blonde turned her head slightly in her direction, only enough to barely let their eyes make contact.

That small contact was all The Psyche Encroacher needed to penetrate the mind of her dear friend. It was like whispering something into someone's ear, but much more closer. "_Please Gabontrix, stop. Don't you see what could happen?,_" she whispered into the mind of her companion, "_You could kill them. Cant you see?_" With that last thought still in her head, Nyxsuru thought of the terrible out come of what could happen after the fight. She imagined the twisted, broken bodies of the two men who were their only hope of their survival. She imagined how terrible hopeless and lonely it could be without them.

Her mental images seeped into the mind of Gabontrix, who could not handle the sight of the two defeated corpses with their once luminous eyes, clouded by the cold touch of death. These images were unavoidable, she couldn't shut her eyes hard enough to block them out.

Nyxsuru shut her eyes, cutting off the connection between her and Gabontrix. "Now please can you all stop," she said, unable to cover the tears in her voice as she put the ribbon back in its rightful place.

Gabontrix lowered her hand and she could feel her dazzling weapon disappear into a cloud of shimmering light. She turned to face the brunette, whom she just shared thoughts with. "I am so sorry, I let my anger get the best of me," she said with downcast eyes.

"No don't worry about it," Axel said placing his hands comfortingly on her small shoulders, "It all got a little out of hand, but now its over. Don't worry"

"Yeah, no harm no foul, "Demyx said with a smile. The room fell back in to its quiet serenity, dusty golden rays of sunlight streamed through the majestic windows. Some panes were cracked but they didn't lessen their forgotten beauty.

"Well, what now?" asked Gabontrix looking up at the tall redhead.

"We have to come up with a plan," he replied, " One that will save us from Sora."

--

Kairi- I think Cloud is making me write the next chapter, so I better get on it.

Zack- Like A Pimp Named Slickback.

Kairi- Now my moves will be twice as poppin' fresh!

Zack- uh yeah, hope you all enjoyed the fic! R&R!


	5. Planning

**Cloud: **For the first time ever, Kairi and I actually sat down in the same room and wrote out a chapter. Together. Normally we pick one person to write each chapter individually, but this time it was a joint effort.

**Kairi:** After some persuasion from me and Zack. But I think it was worth it!

**Cloud: ** So do I. We had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

**Kairi:** And I think we are going to try to update more frequently.

**Cloud: ** Totally. So readers, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gabontrix looked at Axel, her expression cross. "A plan? We don't have time to sit around in a little circle and discuss our options. We should just be getting ready to fight."

"It isn't that simple," Demyx said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Getting ready to fight was all that I did last time around, and look at where that got me. If we don't think things through then we're all just going to be killed."

"We need to be a bit smarter this time, that's true," Axel stated. "Maybe we could surprise them with an ambush of some sort."

"But Sora knows where we are. Him and his friends aren't going to be dropping their guard, especially once they get inside the mansion," Nyxsuru pointed out.

"…Unless we have something to distract them with," Axel said slowly, a small smile creeping across his face as he looked at the two female nobodies standing across from him.

"Oh nuh-uh. There's no way that I'm being a decoy. Not gonna happen," Gabontrix stated with a glare and a toss of her long blonde hair.

"Well, Sora has seen both Demyx and me more than once, so I doubt he would forget what we look like. So we couldn't be decoys even if we wanted to. Plus, we don't exactly fit the whole 'helpless, vulnerable person in need' description." Axel supplied. "So one of you two ladies is going to be a decoy, whether you like it or not."

Gabontrix looked at the redhead, her bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remember what happened last time you pissed me off? You'll get a little refresher if you pick me as the decoy."

Axel sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Nyxsuru, since Gabontrix is being impossible, do you think that you could be a decoy for us?"

Nyxsuru bit her lip and looked away. Even though she was blindfolded, she could still tell that everyone was looking at her expectantly, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't want to be a decoy, not in the slightest. Though as she opened her mouth to tell everyone that she couldn't - no, she wouldn't be the distraction, she stopped when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Instantly she recognized Demyx's touch as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"…I'll do it. I'll be the decoy. Just tell me what I have to do," she stated, her voice sounding much more confident than she really was. But even though she was afraid to put herself in harms way, she knew that Demyx would be there to keep her safe. That and the feeling of his hand on her shoulder was all the reassuring that she needed.

"Thank you," Axel said, obviously relieved. Foot steps began to ring throughout the hollow atrium in the decrepit mansion as he began to pace. All eyes were on him as he began to explain the plan that was tumbling out of his mouth with careful logic. Their plan had been crafted to a seamless preparation for the inevitable. Lives were at stake. They could not fail.

* * *

The never changing sky of Twilight Town gave no hint to the time. It simply gave the impression that time had just stopped altogether. The minutes dragged on as Nyxsuru sat on the warped bottom step in her newly acquired disguise. A crumbling mint green sun dress replaced the long dark cloak.

Completely exposed and seemingly alone she waited for their enemy. It was only a short while later when she heard the telltale crunch of gravel outside the grand weary mansion. She had to put on a convincing show for their guests. This was her part to play. Alone, lost, scared and blind. She needed to make them want to help her. She needed their pity. Nyxsuru began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as whimpers and sniffles filled the room. As the door opened she could feel a cool breeze across her skin, making a chill run down her spine.

"Is someone there?" she asked, her voice thick with her false tears. Hesitant foot steps echoed across the dusty floor.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" a female voice rang out, accompanied by a small rush of trotted steps but were soon halted.

"Don't go near her, Kairi. It could be a trick," stated a lower voice full of suspicion.

"Oh come on, Riku. Look how scared she is," Sora's familiar voice sounded throughout the room.

Nyxsuru clenched her fists involuntarily when she heard him speak, but she immediately regained her composure. There was no room for mistakes, and one slip-up could cost her and the other nobodies dearly.

"I c-can't see anything," she sobbed, tears spilling into her cupped hands. "I-I'm lost an-and I'm so sc-scared. Please..please help me."

"Oh, you poor thing," Kairi said sympathetically as she approached the crying brunette. "It's okay, we'll help you. Don't worry."

"I don't trust her. How do we know she isn't lying? How do we know that she isn't a member of the Organization?" Riku stated sharply, his turquoise eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Knock it off, Riku," Sora said warningly. "She isn't wearing one of the black cloaks, so she isn't a part of the Organization. She's just a scared girl that needs help."

Riku narrowed his eyes even further but remained silent. In a few short steps Kairi was in front of Nyxsuru, and she reached down and took the brunette's dainty hand with her own. "Here, let me help you." she said warmly.

Nyxsuru slowly tipped her head back, guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach. This girl was being so kind, and Nyxsuru was going to use that kindness against her. Bracing herself, she looked up into Kairi's eyes. The instant that tear-filled hazel met with compassionate deep blue, Nyxsuru knew that she had completed her job as the decoy successfully.

_'Turn around and face your friends. Draw your weapon. And...I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to do all of this,' _the brunette nobody commanded telepathically.

With wide eyes and shaking hands, Kairi turned to face Sora and Riku. Tears began to fall from her terribly frightened blue eyes as she realized that she was powerless to the voice inside her head.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned etched across his face as he took a step closer to her. He reeled back in shock as Kairi summoned her keyblade, holding it as if she was about to attack him. Nyxsuru stood and wiped her tears away, her hazel eyes now slightly clouded over, a sign that she was indeed a nobody with a lethal ability.

"I've taken your friend over, keybearer," she said, her voice slightly venomous. "If you want her to stay safe, you'll listen very carefully to what I have to say."

* * *

**Kairi: ** Oh snap.

**Cloud:** Haha, I wrote the ending of that chap. I just loveeee cliffies. And is there a change in writing style when I write vs when Kairi writes something? Because I typed out some of this chapter while she added in some ideas, and then she sat down and wrote some more while I added some ideas, and we kept switching like that. So if there is a major change in style to the point where it's very noticeable, please let us know. We want to make this as smooth as we possibly can.

**Kairi: **Review and let us know what you think!


End file.
